Inflatable toys and toys having automated movements are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,674 discloses a self-inflatable balloon that includes a communication on its surface. The balloon has its mouth opening pneumatically sealed to a funnel through which air is selectively directed upon actuation of a triggering event. An audible communication may also be actuated by the same or a different triggering event. A method of communicating may include a message which becomes cognizable upon inflation of a message carrying device.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,676 discloses a moving animal toy having an upper beak and a lower beak that are connected to a motor, such that upon activation of the motor the upper and lower beaks are pivoted up and down simultaneously to widely open and close the beaks. At the same time a head of the animal toy may slowly rotated twisting its head sideways. When a voice is uttered against the toy, it is received through a microphone by a voice recording and reproducing device and after a specified recording time elapses, the voice is reproduced by a speaker.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,098 discloses an animated musical alligator which features movement while playing music. When it plays songs, mouth movements occur in synchronization with the singing, as a result of its circuitry and mechanical operation system. In addition, the alligator produces realistic walking movements and up-and-down, as well as side-to-side head movements: The animated musical alligator's integrated circuit, which creates sound signal and movement signal outputs, produces music through its amplifier and speaker. Additionally, the integrated circuit activates various motors that trigger gears to create leg movements and side-to-side and up-and-down head movements. This operation system also creates mouth movements in synchronization with the playing of songs.